Create Your Own Game (E3)
Create Your Own Game is the eighteenth episode of Endurance 3: Hawaii. Overview The three remaining teams must work together to create their last Endurance Mission. Can they come up with a game that challenges everyone equally, or will a hidden talent give one team an unexpected advantage? Summary And then there were three - only the Yellow, Gray and Orange teams remain on Endurance: Hawaii! JD meets with the remaining contestants at the huts first thing in the morning to read the Purple team's farewell letter, and to find out which team Purple has left their pyramid pieces to. Although Sara and Reece seemed to have left the island on good terms with everyone, they specifically cite the Gray team as their greatest friends, and make good on a promise to leave their 3 pieces to them. With the addition of Purple's pieces, the Gray team now has an astounding 7 pieces total; both the Yellow and Orange teams have only two apiece! Despite the daunting lead Gray holds, there are more challenges ahead and anyone could come out on top. JD goes on to explain the day's Endurance mission, CREATE YOUR OWN GAME. The name pretty much says it all; for the first time in Endurance history, the contestants must cooperate with each other to create their own game using only objects that were used in previous missions! They must also create the rules of the game that they must all follow when the challenge begins. On the line in this mission is the twelfth and final pyramid piece, INGENUITY, as well as the right to handicap another team in the next day's Temple mission by giving them the Samadhi. The contestants begin brainstorming, but with little success. And the task proves to be extremely difficult at first, as no one can agree on any of the ideas that are suggested. But soon the six contestants see eye-to-eye, and are able to create their game, draft the rules and devise a scoring system that will determine the winner. Upon JD's return, he is treated to one of the most unusual games ever seen on Endurance. The contestants have devised a game that takes place within a large, roped-off triangle area anchored by three posts, each of which is the starting point for the three teams playing. The object of the game is for the blindfolded girls to be verbally guided by their partners (who must stand at the starting point posts) to retrieve five team-colored triangle pieces that have been randomly placed within the roped-off area by their competitors. The girls must then successfully place these pieces in their team's designated basket. However, also placed throughout the roped-off area, are several Tiki statues that serve as obstacles; should any of the blindfolded contestants accidentally touch one of the Tiki men, they will be forced to drop the piece they are holding and start over again from their post. The first team that manages to collect all five of their team's colored pieces wins the game. With everyone ready to go, JD begins the game. From the start it appears that both the Yellow and Orange teams are having some communication difficulties. But the Gray team seems to have no problems at all. Using her outstretched finger to give her directional bearing, Lindi deftly follows Chris's vocal instructions. Gray is the first team to put a piece in their basket. They are also the first team to put their second piece in their basket. Finally Orange manages to retrieve a piece. Yellow manages to retrieve a piece as well, but soon thereafter Lindi captures Gray's third piece. Both Orange and Yellow keep it somewhat close by nabbing their second piece, but after Bryanah accidentally touches a Tiki and Nicole and Demian continue to have communication issues, Gray is able to retrieve their fourth piece. Although both Orange and Yellow manage to get their third pieces in their basket, it's only a formality as Gray easily gets their fifth piece and wins the game. Gray's win is devastating to both Yellow and Orange. Now Gray not only has eight pieces (a six piece lead), but they also have the Samadhi to give to either Yellow or Orange later in the day! Down but not out, Bryanah, Monroe and Demian try to create a plan to defeat Gray in the next day's Temple mission. At one point, the Yellow team attempts to dupe Demian into asking Gray to give him the Samadhi, but Nicole swiftly puts the kibosh on that plan. Later on at the ISLAND, the final three teams meet with JD to find out which team will be handicapped by the Samadhi in the forthcoming Temple mission. But before JD asks Gray for their final decision, he allows Monroe to recite a bit of Endurance history: during the first 2 editions of Endurance, at the point of the game where only three teams were left, the team in charge of assigning the Samadhi actually chose to throw it out of the game, making the final Temple mission a completely level playing field. While Yellow thinks it would be appropriate, Nicole disagrees, believing it would be unfair to all of those who previously were eliminated from the game to throw out the Samadhi at this point. Gray team agrees with Nicole, and decides to give the Samadhi to Yellow. When Monroe breaks open the Samadhi, the Yellow teams discovers a tablet with the number "1" on it. JD alerts them that they'll have 1 additional row in the next day's Temple mission. Game Play Standings Mission In the game the 6 remaining players created, one teammate is bound in a triangle and blindfolded, while the other one is outside and has to yell directions. The teammate inside the triangle has to collect five pieces of their team color. If they hit a tiki , they have to drop all their pieces and start over. The first team to get all 5 pieces wins. Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.:' "So, you wanna hear about the challenge a little early today?" **'Everyone:' "Yeah." **'J.D.:' "That's kinda what all this stuff is doing here— you see, it's gonna be completely different from any Endurance Mission in Endurance History, because you're gonna create your own game." **'Lindi:' "What?!" ***'J.D.:' "Yeah; you're gonna create the final Endurance Mission together. All three teams are gonna work together to create a game you'd like using only these supplies— all of these supplies right here are from games we've played already, so it should be something you're familiar with. Once you develop rules and a scoring system, and a game that you can play in the rain, you're gonna battle it out face-to-face until we find a winner." *'Monroe:' "Maybe you should a collect a piece through each obstacle, so at the end, you'd have all five pieces." **'Nicole:' "And say, if you dropped that piece, you'd have to go back through that certain obstacle until you got the piece." *'Nicole:' "I was excited when we got the opportunity to create our own Endurance Mission, and then it set in that, 'Oh, my gosh, everyone's not gonna wanna agree on this!'" *'Demian:' "I think we could've come up with something a little more physical, more adrenaline-pumping..." *'Lindi:' "We changed our minds a lot, like, there'd be one person speaking, and another wouldn't like the idea, so we changed it around a little bit, but I think we worked good on finding the right game." *'Nicole:' "Rule number one is boys are leading the girls." **'Bryanah:' "Rule number two is girls are blindfolded." **'Nicole:' "Rule number three, your partner can't come into the shape." *'Lindi:' "What if you stole another team's pieces, and tried to knock them out of the game?" **'Monroe:' "No, no stealing pieces!" *'Nicole:' "I wanna get the Samadhi, and I'm gonna give to Gray to handicap them, because they're a strong team, and I'm not going to Temple tomorrow, no way!" *'Chris:' "Our teamwork in the mission today was flawless; I would say, 'When I tell you to go left, don't just turn— stick your finger out and slowly go left,'. She never messed up one time, and everything went perfect." *'Nicole:' "Gray team has eight pieces— I feel a little small with my two little pieces, and I'm sitting next to the Gray pole, which is basically full, and I'm like... 'Go Orange!'" *'Monroe:' "If Gray goes to final Temple with eight pieces, it's gonna be very difficult to beat them, so me and Bryanah were trying to trick Demian into asking for the Samadhi." *'Bryanah:' "Nicole said that she thinks Gray will give it to you guys because you sent them to Temple." *'Monroe:' "Demian's gullible, and I think he could've fell for it if Nicole didn't try to mess things up." *'Bryanah:' "The last two seasons, the final Temple was a mental game, and we all know that Yellow is the best at mental games; so we were thinking, what if you told Gray to give you guys the Samadhi?" *'Nicole:' "Basically volunteering myself to go Temple, so you can stay? Pfft, not gonna happen!" *'Monroe:' "Nicole always crushes our plans, and once again, she's gotta go blow our cover!" *'Nicole:' "I made friends with Yellow, I made friends with Gray, and if either of them got the Samadhi, we're basically safe, because they don't think we'd have given it to either of them." *'Nicole:' "I'm gonna go back over there and do my job." (exits the hut to talk with Lindi at the hammocks) *'Demian:' "Nicole just gets caught up in all the drama, when it comes down to the game, and she starts scheming and planning." *'Lindi:' "It's been kinda awkward how Nicole wouldn't hang out with Bryanah one minute, and then come over to Gray when they start winning; but Orange isn't as strong as Yellow, and I think if it comes down to the final two, we'll have a better chance at beating Orange than Yellow." *'Monroe:' "Ooh, Gray team won the Samadhi, whoop-de-doo, I'm so excited for you... just thinking that Chris is going to the final two irks me so much!" *'J.D.:' (after the final three enter the Island) "It's crazy, huh? Down to three logs over there; we started with eight, and this whole area was full each and every time we came. Now it's just the three of you." *'Monroe:' "The last two years, right around this time, the teams decided to throw the Samadhi out of the competition; when I watched the show, I didn't understand why, but we've all worked really hard to be here, and I think the best thing to do would be to not disadvantage any of your friends, so throw the Samadhi out." **'J.D.:' "So, you're saying, create a level playing field, let's go at it, head-to-head and see who the real winner of the last mission is?" **'Monroe:' "Yep." ***'J.D.:' "Orange, do you have an opinion about the same thing?" ***'Nicole:' "I think that everybody else who has gone home so far has had either the chance of getting the Samadhi, or has gotten the Samadhi, so I don't think that you should take it out of the game now, because it wasn't fair to everyone else, so I think it should stay in the game." *'Monroe:' "It's crucial right now to win, and now that I'm sitting here with this beautiful Samadhi, it's gonna be very difficult for us, but we've beaten the Samadhi once, and I hope we can beat it again." *'Chris:' "Monroe put up a pretty good argument about why I should throw out the Samadhi, and I thought it made sense, but it was the fact that I knew that they would've kept it in, so that's why I decided on [giving Yellow the Samadhi]. *'Bryanah:' "We're gonna lose, and we're gonna go to Temple, and third time's the charm, so that means we'll be going home!" Trivia *First time where the final Samadhi of the season isn't thrown out before the Temple Mission. *Third Samadhi the Yellow Team has received in E3, an Endurance record. **Also, it was the second time it was given by Gray. It was also the reverse of what happened in the previous Endurance Mission *First time where the teams can create their own game. *Last time a Yellow Team receives the samedhi. Episode Links *Endurance: Hawaii: Create Your Own Game on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Final Three Episodes Category:Final Endurance Missions Category:Season 3 episodes